Ian, my darling
by beanygirll
Summary: Fortsetzung zu National Treasure. Rylies Schwester geht mit den anderen auf Schatzsuche in Südafrika, wobei Ian ihnen hilft. Scheiß Zusammenfassung! IanOC Würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen
1. Chapter 1

„Nein", sagte ich bestimmt. „Auf gar keinen Fall! Wenn ihr ihn dort raus holt, erschieß ich mich!" „Dieses Risiko müssen wir eingehen!", meinte Ben, der auf der Couch gegenüber von mir saß.

„Nein", wiederholte ich. „Nein! Nein! Nein! Von mir aus kann er den Rest seines Lebens in seiner Zelle verbringen. Nein!" Ich machte eine Pause. „Zumindest bekommt ihr von mir KEIN Geld. Nicht um IHN dort herauszuholen!" „Das verlangt hier ja auch keiner", meinte Ben.

„Worum geht's?", fragte Rylie, der gerade von der Toilette kam. Er ließ sich neben mich auf die Couch plumpsen.

„Die wollen Ian aus dem Knast holen!", maulte ich.

„Ian Howe?", fragte Rylie entsetzt.

Ben nickte. „Niemand sonst weiß mehr über Südafrika als er. Er weiß wahrscheinlich mehr über ganz Afrika als wir alle jemals gewusst haben und jemals wissen werden!"

„Trotzdem", warf ich ein. „Was ist wenn wir den Schatz finden? Dann müssen wir Ian doch auch etwas davon abgeben, oder etwa nicht?" Ich versuchte meinen gegenüber mit allen Mitteln davon zu überzeugen, dass Ian BLOß NICHT mitkommen durfte. Unsere gemeinsame Vergangenheit war nicht so sonderlich toll. Ich hasste ihn. Aus mehreren Gründen. Aber dazu später mehr. Zurück zu unserer Konversation in Bens Wohnzimmer.

„Das müssten wir dann wohl", meinte Abigail, die die ganze Zeit schweigend zu Bens Rechten gesessen hatte. „Nein", protestierte nun auch Rylie. „Ich will nicht, dass ER etwas davon abbekommt!" „Wir brauchen ihn nichtsdestotrotz!", erwiderte Ben. „Ich werde das Lösegeld für ihn bezahlen, das braucht nicht euer Problem zu sein."...

Am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages stand ich vor einer Zelle im neuen Hochsicherheitsgefängnis der Stadt. Ben, Abigail und Rylie waren im Wartezimmer. Da wir uns nicht darauf hatten einigen können, wer von uns Mister Howe aus seiner Zelle holen würde und da nur einer mitgehen durfte,hatten wir ausgelost- und natürlich war ich die Doofe, die verloren hatte. Nun stand ich also dort und beobachtete den Officer , wie er die kleine Zelle aufschloss, in der Ian auf seinem Bett lag.

Ian setzte sich überrascht auf, als ihm mitgeteilt wurde, dass jemand für ihn Lösegeld bezahlt hatte. Er sammelte seine Sachen zusammen und entdeckte schließlich auch mich.

„Di-Di...", flüsterte er nicht wenig überrascht, mich dort zu sehen.

„ Nenn mich nicht so", entgegnete ich in der gleichen Lautstärke. Dann umarmte er mich ganz plötzlich. „Lass das!", sagte ich und schob ihn weg.

„Du hast dich verändert", sagte Ian leise.

„Wir haben uns alle verändert, Ian!", sagte ich. „Jetzt komm!"

Wir folgten dem Officer durch einige Flure hindurch in Richtung Wartezimmer.

„Hast du das Lösegeld für mich bezahlt?", fragte Ian sehr nah an meinem Ohr, was für ein Kribbeln in meinem Bauch sorgte. Ich wandte mich ihm zu.

„Nein", sagte ich. „Ben war das. Er meinte, wir bräuchten deine Hilfe."

„Wobei?"

„Irgendsoein Hinweis auf einen Schatz in Südafrika. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht. Da musst du ihn schon selber fragen!"

„Südafrika?"

„Hm-hm." Ich nickte.

Ian ließ einen Seufzer aus. Ich blickte ihn an. Er war immer noch so hübsch, wie damals als ich ihn kennen gelernt hatte: Die grünen Augen, die blonden Haare... Einfach alles... Warum ich ihm nie gestanden hatte, was ich für ihn empfand, wusste ich nicht, doch als er versucht hatte, meinen kleinen Bruder zu verprügeln, weswegen auch immer, war er bei mir unten durch.

„Und dafür braucht ihr mich so dringend, dass ihr mich aus dem Knast holt?", fragte Ian nach einer kleinen Pause.

„Scheinbar. Glaub mir, das war sicherlich nicht meine Idee!" Wir erreichten den Warteraum.

Ben, Abigail und Rylie standen von den Stühlen auf, auf denen sie gesessen hatten.

„Gates...", kam von Ian.

Die beiden waren seit der letzten Schatzsuche verfeindet. Ein weiterer Grund dafür, warum ich nicht verstand, warum Ben Ian aus dem Gefängnis rausholen musste, um den Schatz zu finden. Er hätte genauso gut einen Führer oder ich weiß nicht was organisieren können. Das wäre außerdem billiger gewesen. Zurück zur Szene im Wartezimmer.

„In der Tat, Ian. Ich bin es. Lang nicht mehr gesehen." Die beiden starrten sich feindlich an.

Das würde eine tolle Reise werden.

Ian antwortete nicht direkt. „Was willst du eigentlich von mir?", fragte er schließlich.

„Ich will nur deinen Hilfe. Ich kannte niemanden sonst, der so viel über Südafrika weiß wie du, also dachte ich 'Holen wir ihn doch einfach daraus' und hier stehst du nun als freier Mann." Ian schnaubte. „Und was wollt ihr in Südafrika?"

„Ein Schatz", antwortete Rylie. Ian schnaubte erneut.

Er und Rylie waren keine besonders guten Freunde mehr. Sie waren es gewesen, aber dann gab es einen kleinen Zwischenfall in der Schule und seitdem waren sie zerstritten. Rylie ist mein kleiner Bruder müsst ihr wissen. Er ist zwei Jahre jünger als ich. Ian und Rylie lernten sich in der Schule kennen kurz nachdem Ian von England nach Washington D.C in das Haus neben uns gezogen war. Ben wohnte auch auf der Straße. Rylie freundete sich schnell mit Ian an, obwohl er knapp vier Jahre älter war als er. Er hing fast jeden Tag bei uns rum und Ben war auch öfters dabei. Dies führte dazu, dass ich mich ein klein wenig in Ian verguckte. Oft saß ich einfach nur in einer Ecke des Zimmer und beobachtete Ian, seine Bewegungen und lauschte dem Klang seiner Stimme. Allerdings traute ich mich nicht, ihm zu gestehen, was ich für ihn empfand. Und so kam der Tag, an dem Ian seine Freundin bekam und ich fast wahnsinnig wurde. Lange waren sie zum Glück nicht zusammen, doch Ian warf Rylie absurderweise vor, dass ER sie ihm ausgespannt hätte. Ian war mittlerweile fünfzehn und Rylie war elf. Seine Freundin war vierzehn und Ian wurde verrückt, weil er daran festhielt, dass Rylie ihm seine Freundin weggenommen hatte, was er natürlich nicht getan hatte. Die beiden prügelten sich und Rylie musste mit einer gebrochenen Nase und einer Platzwunde über dem linken Auge ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden. Damit war ihre Freundschaft zu Ende und Ian kam nicht mehr. Mir war es auch recht so. Er hatte meinen kleinen Bruder verprügelt und ihm unterstellt, er hätte ihm die Freundin ausgespannt. Seit diesem Moment hasste ich Ian...

Vier Stunden später betraten wir den Flieger nach Kapstadt. Als ich zu meinem Platz kam, sah ich, dass Ian neben mir sitzen würde. Ich ließ meine Tasche auf meinen Sitz fallen und hastete zu Ben.

„Hast du die Plätze ausgesucht?", fragte ich leicht angepisst.

„Nein", meinte Ben mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Das war Rylie."

„Den mach ich kalt", murmelte ich, als ich mich auf den Weg zu Rylie machte, der ein paar Reihen vor mir saß. Das Flugzeug war relativ leer, also war es kein großes Problem für mich schnell zu ihm zu gelangen. Ich schlug ihm auf den Kopf.

„Hey! Wo war das denn für?", fragte er.

„Das weißt du genau!", rief ich und schlug ihn erneut.

„Hör auf mich zu schlagen!"

„Ich schlag dich so oft ich will!", rief ich und wollte ihn erneut schlagen, doch er hielt meinen Arm fest. „Hey!", schrie ich. „Hör auf mich zu schlagen, ja? Außerdem: Wo ist das Problem neben Ian zu sitzen?" Ich blickte ihn wütend an. „Er ist doch ein ganz netter Kerl und ihr versteht euch doch eigentlich ganz gut miteinander."

Meine Hand schwang wenige Millimeter an Rylies Kopf vorbei als er sich duckte.

„Nein, das tun wir nicht,Rylie! Aber wenn du denkst, dass Ian ein ach so netter Kerl ist, dann können wir ja gerne Plätze tauschen."

Rylie zögerte. „Nein, danke", sagte er schließlich.

Ich war kurz davor, ihm wieder eine zu klatschen, riss mich allerdings zusammen und ging zu meinem Platz neben Ian.

„Na?", fragte dieser und grinste mich an.

„Halt bloß den Mund, Ian", grummelte ich.

„Schlechte Laune?"

„Oh, ja. Und wie! Und wenn du nicht endlich deinen Mund hälts dann fängst du dir noch eine genauso wie Rylie!"

Ian gluckste leise und wandte sich dem Fenster zu.

Ich nahm mir meine Tasche und holte ein Buch raus. Es handelte sich um 'Sag kein Wort'.

„Sag kein Wort", kam von Ian, der scheinbar lesen konnte.

Ich blickte ihn genervt an und wandte mich wieder dem Buch zu, wobei ich einmal tief ausatmete. „Sicherlich ein spannendes Buch", meinte Ian mit gehässigen Unterton.

„Jetzt reicht's!" Ich nahm 'Sag kein Wort' und haute Ian eine damit über.

„Au!", rief dieser.

„Das bist du selber Schuld! Wenn du mich nicht in Ruhe lässt!"

„Ist ja schon gut!" Er drehte sich von mir weg und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster. Kurze Zeit später schlief ich ein.

Irgendwann wurde ich durch ein Pieksen auf meiner linken Schulter wach. Es war Ian, der mich da pickte.

„Aufwachen, kleine Maus, wir sind bald da!" Kleine Maus!!!!???

„Nenn mich nicht so", murmelte ich verschlafen. Erst jetzt realisierte ich, dass ich die ganze Zeit über auf Ians Schulter geschlafen hatte. Oh Scheiße!

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Ian breit grinsend. Oh, Gott, dieses Lächeln. seufz

„ räusper Weil ich erstens nicht klein bin und weil ich zweitens keine Maus bin?", riet ich.

Ian kicherte. „Das mag stimmen."

Wenige Minuten später setzte der Flieger in Kapstadt zur Landung an. Wir stiegen aus und Ben führte uns zu einem Wagen, der neben dem Parkplatz wartete.

„Wann hast du den denn besorgt?", fragte ich überrascht.

„Mein Geheimnis", grinste Ben. Er und Abigail stiegen vorne ein und ich endete zwischen Rylie und Ian, wo ich leise vor mich hinbrummelte.

„Rylie, wärest du so lieb und würdest mit mir den Platz tauschen?", fragte ich, denn ich wollte nicht neben Ian sitzen.

„Nö", meinte Rylie nur.

„Rylie!", knurrte ich.

„Nein. Ich will nicht mit dir den Platz tauschen."

„Bitteee!" Hundeaugen an dieser Stelle einfügen.

„Nein", meinte Rylie erneut. Warum musste er bloß der einzige sein, auf den Hundeäuglein keinen Effekt haben?!?!?

„Wieso nicht?"

„Wieso willst du mit mir den Platz tauschen?"

„Weil ich nicht neben Ian sitzen will?!"

„Denkst du ich will das?"

„Ich kann euch sehr gut hören, wollte ich nur mal sagen", kam von Ian.

„Schön für dich", knurrte ich zurück. Er drehte sich entnervt von uns weg.

„Rylie...", versuchte ich erneut.

„Nein!"

„Ist ja schon gut, dann halt nicht!"

Eine gute Viertelstunde später kamen wir an unserem Hotel an. Wir checkten ein und brachten unsere Sachen nach oben.

„Schick", bemerkte ich. Rylie hatte uns eine Suite besorgt, was mir sehr gut gefiel. Das war wahrscheinlich das einzige vernünftige, was er heute getan hatte :-).

„Wer bekommt welches Zimmer?", fragte Ben. Und ehe ich mich versah endete ich mit Ian in einem Zimmer.

„Ich bring ihn um!", schwor ich mir, als ich meine Tasche in das Zimmer schleppte, das ich mir mit Ian teilen musste

. „Mich?", fragte Ian, der gerade den Kleiderschrank inspizierte.

„Rylie", antwortete ich grinsend. „Aber wenn du dich in irgendeiner Weise versuchen solltest an mich ranzumachen oder ich weiß nicht was, dann bring ich dich auch um!" Ian kicherte leise vor sich hin, als ich mich auf den Weg zum Restaurant machte, das sich unten im Hotel befand und mir etwas zu trinken holte. Mit einem Bier in der Hand machte ich es mir schließlich auf dem Stuhl vor dem Fenster in mei- unserem Zimmer bequem.

„Schmeckt's?", fragte Ian, der gerade hinein kam.

„Hm-hm", nickte ich. „Willst du auch was?" Ich grinste ihn an.

„Nein, danke", meinte Ian nur und verschwand wieder.

Ich kicherte leise vor mich hin.

Ein Wecker klingelte. Ich öffnete verschlafen die Augen, drehte mich um und haute auf den Wecker. Das Gepiepste verstummte. Es was 5:30 Uhr -und ich war schon wach, was mir gar nicht passte. Ich streckte mich und drehte mich um. Ian lag im Bett nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt und schlummerte immer noch vor sich hin. Wie süß er doch war! Ich setzte mich im Bett auf und beobachtete ihn. -Moment! Was tat ich hier eigentlich? Ich saß auf dem Bett und beobachtete Ian?!

Ich ging Zähne putzen, und hoffte, dass Ian von alleine aufwachen würde. Als ich wieder ins Schlafzimmer kam, musste ich allerdings feststellen, dass Ian immer noch schlief. Ich kniete mich vor seinem Bett hin und pustete ihm leicht ins Ohr. Ian rührte sich nicht. Ich versuchte es erneut. Nichts. Diesmal pickte ich ihm an die Schulter. Ian drehte ich auf die Seite und ich pickte ihn noch einmal. „Ich bin ja schon wach!", grummelte er, doch nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er nun auch aufstehen würde. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und ging in wieder in das Badezimmer, das direkt an Ians und meinem Zimmer angeschlossen war.

Ich wollte gerade die Dusche verlassen, als ich ein Rascheln auf der anderen Seite des Vorhangs hörte. Ich streckte meinen Kopf hinaus und sah Ian, der scheinbar etwas suchte. Ich räusperte mich. Ian blickte zu mir.

„Hm?"

„Da du schon so da stehst könntest du mir doch sicherlich auch ein Handtuch reichen?!"

„Natürlich", meinte Ian zuckersüß und gab mir eines der kleinsten Handtücher, die hier im Badezimmer rumlagen.

„Dankeschön", sagte ich nicht wirklich begeistert und versuchte mit dem Tuch das nötigste an mir abzudecken. Ich trat aus der Dusche heraus und huschte so schnell wie möglich an Ian vorbei ins Schlafzimmer, wobei ich seine Blicke auf mir spürte. Ich zog mich so schnell wie möglich an , wobei ich darauf achtete, dass Ian mich nicht sah.

Gerade als ich fertig umgezogen war, kam Ian zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Er hatte scheinbar auch geduscht, denn seine Haare waren nass und das einzige Kleidungsstück, das er trug, war ein weißes Handtuch, was er um seine Hüften geschlungen hatte. Ich schmunzelte, als ich ihn so reinkommen sah. Er sah meinen Blick und musste auch grinsen. Ian suchte sich eine Hose raus, drehte sich um und nahm das Handtuch ab, wobei er mir seinen blanken Hintern präsentierte. Ich grinste bei dem Anblick und wandte mich dann ab, wobei ich sagen muss, dass Ian schon einen kleinen hübschen Arsch hat. Ich suchte mir eine Taschenlampe für später raus und ging dann an Ian vorbei in die Küche, wo die anderen schon (mehr oder weniger) saßen und Kaffee tranken.

Rylie lag mehr, als dass er saß. Er hatte den Kopf auf die Tischplatte und einen Arm über seinen Kopf gelegt.

Ich deutete auf Rylie und formte tonlos die Worte „Schläft der?" Abigail zuckte müde mit den Schultern. Ich ließ mich neben Rylie auf den Stuhl fallen und tippte ihm einmal auf die Schulter. Er stöhnte auf und schlug nach meiner Hand. Abigail fing an zu kichern. Ich lächelte und goss mir ebenfalls eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Ben gähnte.

Ian trat ans Ende des Tisches. Scheinbar hatte er sich endlich angezogen. Ian setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der vor ihm stand und goss sich auch eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Ich rückte näher an Ian ran.

„Du hast einen hübschen kleinen Arsch", flüstere ich leise und grinste ihn an.

Ian, der gerade einen Schluck Kaffee genommen hatte, verschluckte sich. Abi fing wieder an zu kichern. Ben verschluckte sich ebenfalls und Rylie hob langsam den Kopf.

„Sag das nochmal", meinte Ian.

„Du hast einen hübschen kleinen Arsch", sagte ich erneut, wobei ich dieses Mal die letzten drei Worte besonders verführerisch betonte und wir alle in Lachen ausbrachen.

Wenige Minuten später saßen wir wieder im Auto, doch dieses Mal musste sich Rylie neben Ian setzen und ich machte es mir am Fenster gemütlich.

„Wo ist dieses Mienen-Dingens eigentlich ?", wollte Rylie wissen.

„Ungefähr 50 Kilometer außerhalb von Kapstadt", antwortete Ben. Schweigen folgte.

Eine Viertelstunde später meldete sich Rylie wieder zu Wort : „Ich finde wir sollten etwas singen." „Nein!", sagte ich schnell, bevor Rylie auch nur auf die Idee kommen könnte anzufangen zu singen. „Lieber nicht, Rylie", meinte Ian und blickte zu mir rüber.

„Da sind wir uns ja einmal mal einig!"

Ian grinste. Ich auch.

„Whoa", kam von Rylie. „Leute... tut das bitte nicht, wenn ich zwischen euch sitze!"

Ich blickte ihn fragend an.

„Du weißt schon, was ich meine!"

„Nein, tut mir Leid, Rylie, aber ich glaube, ich kann dir nicht so ganz folgen."

„Was ist denn los dahinten?", fragte Ben von vorne.

„Nichts", antwortete ich schnell. Dann wandte ich mich wieder Rylie zu. „Was zur Hölle meinst du??" „Nun ja..." Rylie blickte zwischen mir und Ian hin und her.

„Ach sooo..." Mir wurde plötzlich bewusst, was er vermutete. Ich grinste und fing an Rylie zu kitzeln, der hektisch um sich schlug und versuchte sich von mir zu befreien.

Der Wagen hielt und jemand pickte mir auf die Schulter.

„Jetzt nicht!", rief ich.

„Wir sind da", erklärte Ian, der gerade dabei war sich loszuschnallen.

„Öhm... ach so... OK." Ich erlöste Rylie, der sofort nach Luft schnappte.

„Das kriegst du zurück!"

„Ich freu mich schon drauf."

Ich hörte Ian außerhalb des Autos lachen, als ich ebenfalls ausstieg.

„Lach nicht!", hörte ich Rylie motzen, der auf Ians Seite ausgestiegen war. Ich grinste.

Wir waren auf einem alten Fabrikgelände angekommen, das ziemlich runtergekommen aussah. Ich schaute mich um. Hie und da stand ein alter verrosteter Truck. Die Lagerhalle war ebenfalls total verrostet. Alte kaputte Maschendrahtzäune säumten das Gelände.

„Und wo ist jetzt diese Miene?", fragte Rylie ungeduldig.

Ben blickte zu Ian.

„Der Eingang könnte sich vielleicht in der Halle da drüben befinden", meinte dieser und deutete auf die Lagerhalle.

„Also, worauf warten wir?", meinte Ben. Wir gingen rüber und blieben vor den riesigen Metalltüren stehen.

„Und jetzt?", fragte ich, denn ich hatte beim besten Willen keine Ahnung, wie wir diese alten , großen und dazu noch verrosteten Türen aufkriegen sollten.

„Anklopfen", meinte Rylie und lachte ganz alleine über seinen Witz.

„OK", murmelte er schließlich als er merkte, dass niemand lachte und hörte auf zu lachen.

Ich blickte zu Ben. Er schlug einmal gegen die Tür, um herauszufinden, wie stabil diese war. Dann zog er daran und versuchte sie auf diese Weise zu öffnen. Sie bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

„Helft mir mal!", sagte er und zog weiterhin an der Tür.

„Das bringt nichts, Ben", meinte ich, denn die Tür sah nicht wirklich so aus, als könne man sie bewegen. „Versuchen können wir es doch wenigstens!"

Ich war nicht wirklich überzeugt, aber half ihm trotzdem. Die bewegte sich zuerst gar nicht, doch als wir fester daran zogen, schwang sie plötzlich auf und wir wurden alle nach hinten geschleudert, wobei ich irgendwie auf Ian landete.

„Oh", entfuhr mir und ich versuchte mich so schnell wie möglich wieder auf die Beine bekommen. Ian schien es genauso zu gehen. Wir konnten gar nicht schnell genug voneinander runterkommen.

Ben zögerte nicht und betrat sofort die Halle. Drinnen war kein Licht.

Ich lief zum Auto und holte die Taschenlampen raus, die Ben in den Kofferraum gepackt hatte. Rylie kam ebenfalls angelaufen und nahm mir ein paar Lampen ab. Wir liefen zurück zu den anderen und ich reichte Ben und Abigail je eine Lampe. Ben blickte uns an.

„Lasst uns auf Schatzsuche gehen!"

Wir schalteten die Taschenlampen an und betraten die Halle. Es war stockfinster hier drinnen- besonders in den hinteren Teilen- und das einzige Licht, das hier herein schien, kam von draußen und von unseren Taschenlampen.

„Dort drüben!", rief Ian und deutete auf ein Holzgestell am anderen Ende der Halle.

„Was ist das ?", fragte ich, denn ich konnte in der Dunkelheit nichts erkennen.

„Das", antwortete mir Ian, „ist der Eingang zur Miene."

„Aha."

Wir liefen auf den Eingang zu als plötzlich aus der Dunkelheit heraus ein Augenpaar auftauchte. Dann noch eins und noch eins. Es wurden immer mehr!

„Heilige Scheiße!", murmelte ich.

„Was sind das denn für kleine Tierviecher ?", entfuhr Rylie.

„Hyänen", meinte Ian gelassen.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich in eine hundert Jahre alte Miene gehen möchte, wenn ich weiß, dass ich, wenn ich rauskomme eh lebendig aufgefressen werde", sagte Rylie und eine Spur Angst war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Mach dir nicht ins Hemd, Rylie", hauchte ich ihm sarkastisch rüber, wobei ich zugeben muss, dass mir auch etwas mulmig zumute war.

„Die werden uns nichts tun", sprach Ben aus der Dunkelheit heraus, aber er klang auch nicht wirklich so, als würde er auch meinen, was er da sagte.

„Scheiß auf die Hyänen", rief ich und lief auf den Eingang der Miene zu.

Die anderen folgten mir dicht auf den Fersen. Ich war zwei Meter von der Miene entfernt,als ich plötzlich ein Rascheln hörte. Ich blickte mich ängstlich zu den anderen um.

„Was ist das denn jetzt?", fragte Rylie panisch.

Die Antwort kam sofort angeflogen. Ein großer Schwarm Fledermäuse kam uns aus der Miene entgegen geflattert. Ich warf mich zu Boden, in der Hoffnung nicht von den Biestern attackiert zu werden.

„Oh, Gott!", hörte ich Rylie hinter mir.

Ich wartete bis ich kein Flügelschlagen mehr hören konnte und stand auf. Ben und Ian grinsten mich an. Ich blickte sie fragend an.

„Was?"

„Nichts", antworteten die beiden unisono und grinsten sich gegenseitig an.

Ich blickte zu Boden, schüttelte den Kopf und folgte dann den beiden Männern in die Miene.

„Äh... Leute?", kam von Rylie, der als letzter hinter und her lief. „Ich will nicht als letzter laufen!" „Angst?", fragte ich hämisch.

Rylie antwortete nicht. Ich wandte mich wieder um und rannte fast in Ians braune Lederjacke. „Whoa!", entfuhr mir. „Was jetzt?" I

ch blickte an Ian vorbei und sah ein großes Loch, dass sich vor uns im Boden auftat. Die Schienen, die uns den Weg gezeigt hatten, waren durchgeschmolzen und hingen jetzt nach unten in das Loch hinein. „Das ist unser Weg", antwortete mir Ian.

Ich blickte ihn ungläubig an. Das war unser Weg? Ein Loch? Ich leuchtete mit meiner Taschenlampe hinein. Circa drei Meter unter dem Loch wurde wieder fester Untergrund sichtbar. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch blickte ich zu Ian.

„Wollen wir?", fragte Ben.

Ich schaute zu ihm rüber und nickte.

„Hat jemand ein Seil oder so ?", fragte Abigail.

„Ich glaube, im Auto sind welche...", antwortete ich. „Ich geh mal gucken!", meinte ich und lief los.

Ian kam hinter mir her.

„Denkst du, ich schaff das hier nicht alleine, oder wie?", fragte ich ihn, als wir draußen am Auto standen und ich den Kofferraum öffnete.

Ian gluckste leise vor sich hin. „Na ja..."

„Was na ja??"

„Ach nichts."

Ich blickte misstrauisch zu ihm rüber.

Im Kofferraum waren keine Seile. Ich schaute vorne im Auto nach, doch auch dort waren keine Seile zu finden.

„Scheint, als müssten wir mit leeren Händen zurückgehen", bemerkte Ian.

Ich nickte, machte den Kofferraum zu und wir gingen gemeinsam zu den Anderen zurück. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, als wir bei ihnen ankamen.

„Keine Seile da", sagte ich.

Ben blickte durch das Loch im Boden.

„Dann müssen wir halt so runter."

„Wus?", entfuhr Rylie und mir gleichzeitig. Wir blickten uns an, dann blickten wir wieder zu Ben.

„Wir können doch nicht einfach so in ein drei Meter tiefes Loch springen!", beschwerte sich Rylie. „Was schlagt ihr sonst vor?"

„Ich schlage vor, dass Ian als Erster runtergeht!", rief ich und gab ihm einen Schubs, sodass er in das Loch hinunter fiel.

Ben, Abigail und Rylie starrten mich total verblüfft an. Ich blickte sie mit einem 'Es-ist-doch-die-natürlichste-Sache-der-Welt-einen-Ian-Howe-durch-ein-drei-Meter-tiefes-Loch-zu-schmeißen'-Blick an.

„Es ist sehr dreckig hier unten", hörten wir Ian aus dem Loch rufen.

Ich blickte in das Loch und leuchtete Ian mit meiner Taschenlampe an.

„Alles OK da unten?"

„Musste das sein?"

Ich antwortete nicht, stattdessen warf ich ihm meine Taschenlampe hinunter.

„Geh mal zur Seite!"

Ich setzte mich an den Rand des Loches und ließ mich hinunterfallen. Ich landete perfekt auf meinen Füßen und grinste Ian an.

„Siehst du das?", fragte Ian und drehte sich ein wenig zur Seite, sodass ich seine Jacke von hinten sehen konnte.

Wir traten zur Seite, als Ben zu uns runterkam.

„Da", fuhr Ian fort und deutete auf ein winziges Loch hinten an seiner Jacke. „Das ist _deine_ Schuld. Das ist grade passiert, als du mich hier runter geschubst hast!"

„Und jetzt werden wir alle sterben!", murmelte ich.

„Nein, nur du!", grummelte Ian.

Abigail kam runter gesprungen.

„Äh... Leute", hörten wir Rylie von oben. „Ich will euch nicht drängen, aber könnt ihr mal hinne machen?!"

Er hatte Angst. Das war mehr als eindeutig. Ich musste kichern. Man soll sich zwar nicht über die Ängste von anderen Menschen lustig machen, aber Rylie war heute ja mal wieder wie ein Kleinkind. Er kam runtergesprungen und wir machten und auf den Weg.

Vor und tat sich ein dunkler Tunnel auf. Das war unser Weg.

Ben ging vor. Ihm folgten Abigail und Rylie. Hinter Rylie lief ich und das Schlusslicht bildete Ian. Wir liefen bestimmt eine Viertelstunde durch diesen scheinbar endlosen Gang bis wir an eine Abzweigung kamen. Ein Gang führte nach rechts, der andere nach links. An der Wand vor uns stand etwas geschrieben, was ich nicht verstand. Wahrscheinlich war es afrikanisch oder so. Ian trat an die Wand und richtete seine Taschenlampe auf die Schrift.

„Bla, bla, bla", las Ian. Plötzlich hellte sich Ians Miene auf und er deutete nach rechts. „Wir müssen in die Richtung."

„Woher weiß du das?", fragte Abigail.

„Weil es da steht?", schlug Ian vor.

„Und was ist, wenn das ganze nur eine Falle oder so ist. Ich meine, die werden einen wohl kaum den direkten Weg zur Schatzkammer einfach so sagen!", meinte ich.

Ian und Ben schauten sich an.

„Irgendwo hat sie recht", erklärte Ben. Ian nickte.

„Wir könnten uns aufteilen. Die eine Gruppe geht nach rechts, die andere nach links. Ich glaube, im Auto sind noch ein paar Walkie-Talkies..."

„Glaubst du?", grummelte Ian gehässig. „Genauso, wie du glaubtest, dass im Auto auch Seile wären?" „Ian, wie wäre es ,wenn du jetzt mit mir zurückgehst, mich durch das Loch hebst und ich gehe schnell zum Wagen und **hole** die Talkies, die **sicherlich** dort sind!", konterte ich, denn ich wusste, dass im Auto ein paar Walkie-Talkies waren.

Ian blickte zu Ben rüber. Er seufzte.

„Na gut",sagte er schließlich.

Ian und ich sprinteten förmlich den Weg zurück. Als wir zurückkamen hielt jeder von uns ein Talkie in der Hand. Touché.

„Wer geht mit wem?", wollte Rylie wissen.

„Ich geh mit Abigail und Rylie, OK?",schlug Ben vor.

Ich schaute zu Ian. OH GOTT!

„Muss das sein?",nörgelte ich.

Ben antwortete nicht.

„Is ja schon gut..." Ich gab nach. Ian und ich gingen nach links, die anderen nach rechts. Wir folgten schweigend den Gang.

„Was hast du eigentlich gegen mich?", brach Ian schließlich die Stille.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dich an dieser Stelle an den kleinen Zwischenfall mit Rylie vor ..hmm... zwanzig Jahren erwähnen..?"

„Di... ich hab mich tausendmal dafür entschuldigt. Was willst du denn noch?"

Ich antwortete nicht, sondern ging einfach weiter. Doch Ian gab nicht nach und stellte sich einfach vor mir in den Weg. Ich blickte auf.

„Diana...", hauchte Ian und blickte mir tief in die Augen. Ich glaube, das war der Moment, in dem ihn klar wurde, was ich für ihn empfand.

Ian schaute zu Boden und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare, dann ging er einfach weiter. Ich folgte ihm in einigen Schritten Abstand, als das Talkie plötzlich klickte und ich Rylies Stimme vernehmen konnte.

„Wie sieht es bei euch aus?"

Wir blieben stehen und starrten auf das Walkie-Talkie.

„Wir laufen noch. Bis jetzt haben wir noch nichts außergewöhnliches entdeckt. Wie ist es bei euch?"

„Wir sind in eine Sackgasse getreten. Hier ist nichts. **Aaaaaaaah**!"

„Rylie?", riefen Ian und ich nun gleichzeitig.

„Rylie, was ist passiert? RYLIE!"

„Al-alles OK", keuchte Rylie. „Alles OK. Hier kamen grade irgendwelche Speere aus dem Boden, aber uns ist nichts passiert."

„Wir werden jetzt umdrehen", meldete sich Ben zu Wort.

„In Ordnung",antwortete ich und blickte kurz zu Ian. „Aber seid vorsichtig!"

Ian fummelte nervös an seiner Nase rum.

„Denkst du uns könnte auch so etwas passieren?"

Er nickte. „Ich hätte es eigentlich auch ahnen müssen. Ich hab den Scheiß schließlich studiert!"

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe."

„Mach ich a-" Er verstummte, als wir plötzlich ein tiefes Grummeln vernehmen konnten und der Boden unter uns anfing zu wackeln. Ich blickte erschrocken zu Ian. „Fuck!"

„RENN!";schrie Ian und zog mich an meinem Arm hinter sich her.

„Was ist das?", keuchte ich.

„Eine Kugel", antwortete Ian einfach.

_Scheiße_,dachte ich nur._ Scheiße, das werden wir nicht überleben! _


	2. Chapter 2

In diesem Augenblick riss mich Ian plötzlich nach rechts in eine winzige Nische. Wir quetschten uns dicht nebeneinander, um nicht 'rauszufallen' und von der gigantische Kugel überrollt zu werden, die in jenem Augenblick an uns vorbeirollte. Ich hielt den Atem an und schloss die Augen.

Ich öffnete erst ein Auge, dann das andere.

„Ich glaube, wir haben es überlebt..."

Ian drückte mich fest in seine Arme, glücklich, dass wir das hier geschafft hatten.

„Woah, Ian!"

Er ließ mich los.

In jenem Augeblick knackte das Talkie. Rylie meldete sich: „Wir sind jetzt auf dem Weg zu euch."

Ich blickte erschrocken zu Ian. „Rylie?", rief ich in das Talkie hinein.

„Huh?"

„Ihr müsst euch irgendwo in Sicherheit bringen, sonst werdet ihr von einer riesigen steinernen Kugel überrollt!"

„Was?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Sorgt einfach dafür, dass ihr in eine Nische kommt oder dass ihr in Gang kommt, von dem wir gekommen sind oder so. Macht einfach nur, dass ihr nicht auf dem Gang bleibt, auf dem ihr jetzt seid!"

„O-OK..."

Ich schaltete das Talkie aus und ließ mich an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hinunter sinken. Ich stütze mich mit der Hand auf dem Boden ab, um mich in eine bequemere Position zu bringen, als ich mich plötzlich an irgendetwas schnitt. „Shit!", rief ich und blickte auf dem Boden, wo ein kleiner Dolch lag, der jetzt mit meinem Blut besudelt war . Meine Hand blutete. Und das nicht gerade wenig. _Fuck_!, dachte ich.

Ian kam zu mir und kniete sich vor mir nieder.

„Geht's?", wollte er wissen und holte eine Binde irgendwo aus den Untiefen seiner Jacke hervor. Er nahm vorsichtig meine Hand in die seine und beäugte sie besorgt.

Ich verzerrte das Gesicht, als er begann die Binde um die Hand zu wickeln. Es tat wirklich weh!

Wenige Minuten später kamen auch die anderen angelaufen.

„Äh... Ian?"

„Ja?"

„Ich glaube, du kannst meine Hand jetzt wieder loslassen."

„Oh." Er blickte auf meine Hand und wurde rot. Er ließ sie sofort los. Ich schüttelte nur kichernd meinen Kopf.

Ben stellte sich vor uns und schaute zu ihm hoch und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Was ist mit deiner Hand passiert?",wollte er wissen.

Als Antwort hielt ich ihm vorsichtig den Dolch hoch, an dem ich mich vor wenigen Minuten geschnitten hatte. Er nahm in mir aus der Hand und schaute ihn sich näher an. Ian stand auf und gesellte sich zu ihm.

„Wie alt denkst du ist der?",fragte Ben.

„Bei weitem nicht so alt, wie diese Miene."

„Was meinst du?", mischte ich mich ein und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Dieser Dolch ist nicht alt. Er sieht um ehrlich zu sein ziemlich neu aus."

„Wahrscheinlich hat ihn hier jemand bei den Arbeiten vergessen."

„Wahrscheinlich..."

„Leute",rief Rylie, der schon ein Stückchen weiter gegangen war. „Kommt ihr jetzt mal oder wollt ihr hier Wurzeln schlagen?!"

„Kommen schon",rief ich und holte zu ihm auf. Die beiden anderen Männer folgten mir. Wir marschierten noch eine zeit lang durch die Gänge bis wir schließlich an eine Wand gelangten. Würden jetzt wieder Speere aus dem Boden hochschießen, oder war das hier das Ende und es gab überhaupt keinen Schatz?

Ben klopfte an die Wand. Sie hörte sich hohl an, was eindeutig auf einen Raum hinter der Wand schließen ließ. Wahrscheinlich war dies der Raum, den die Wissenschaftler nicht hatte öffnen dürfen...

Ben zögerte jedenfalls nicht, nahm seine Keilhacke in die Hand und hackte in die Wand. Er zog sie wieder raus und schlug solange weiter bis die Wand anfing zu bröckeln und endlich komplett in sich zusammen fiel.

Mir blieb die Spucke weg. Der Anblick, der sich mir jetzt bot, war gewaltig. Wir waren in eine Kammer gestoßen,die bis zum Rand mir antiken Schätzen aus allen Kulturen vollgestellt war. „Whoa",kam von Rylie.

„Das ist... nicht der richtige Schatzraum",kam langsam von Ian.  
„Wie?",fragte ich und wandte mich ihm zu.

„Dies ist wenn überhaupt nur ein Vorraum zur richtigen Schatzkammer."  
„Wie jetzt? Du meinst, da kommt _noch mehr?_" Ich war platt. Der Schatz, der hier drinne war, war bestimmt schon zweimal so viel, wie der Schatz, den wir unterhalb der Trinity Church gefunden hatten und da sollte noch mehr sein? Meine Güte!

Ich schrie auf und sprang Ian freudig in die Arme, wobei mir erst gar nicht bewusst war,was ich tat. Ian, der scheinbar ebenfalls sehr überrascht und glücklich war, erwiderte die Umarmung nur zu freundlich. Irgendwann ließen wir uns los und starrten uns fassungslos an, dann brachen wir beide in Lachen aus.

„Ähem", hörten wir plötzlich aus dem Gang hinter uns.

Wir drehten uns alle blitzschnell um und erblickten zwei Männer. Es handelte sich um Ians früheren Kollegen Michael, der uns vor einigen Wochen schon den Hintern heiß gemacht hatten und um -Shaw! Shaw war doch eigentlich tot oder nicht? Er war doch bei der letzten Schatzsuche in dieses Loch gefallen! Wir hatten ihn alle fallen sehen. Er hätte das unmöglich überleben können! Aber jetzt stand er hier vor uns, quicklebendig! Ich konnte es nicht glauben! Und um dem ganzen noch die Krone aufzusetzen, war Michael bei ihm. Michael Hawthorne. Der Feind.

Bei unserer letzten Schatzsuche hatte er mit Ian zusammen gearbeitet. Am Ende hatten sie dann aber doch noch gegeneinander anstatt miteinander gearbeitet. Scheinbar konnte Ian nie lange mit irgendjemanden zusammenarbeiten, aber das war jetzt auch egal.

Jedenfalls standen die Kerle da vor uns und wir wichen entsetzt zurück.

„Ich wüsste es sehr zu schätzen, wenn ihr meinen Schatz nicht anfassen würdet",sprach Michael genauso arrogant wie wir ihn kennengelernt hatten. „Oh, und kann es sein, dass ihr meinen Dolch gefunden habt?"

Dann war es also seine Schuld, dass ich mich geschnitten hatte! Ich starrte ihn wütend an.

„Michael, was willst du eigentlich?",fragte Ben und trat einen Schritt näher auf Michael und Shaw zu.  
„Bleib, wo du bist!",rief Michael und Shaw zog eine Knarre aus seinem Hosenbund heraus, die er auf Ben richtete.

„Michael, mach keinen Scheiß!", warnte ihn Ian und fing plötzlich an zu husten.

Nach und nach füllte sich der Raum mit einem komischen Nebel. Dann wurde alles schwarz.


	3. Chapter 3

Ich öffnete die Augen und brauchte erst einmal eine kleine Weile bis ich wieder wusste, wo ich war.

Ich war im Hotelzimmer- und ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, denn irgendetwas lag auf meinem Rücken. Dieses irgendetwas entpuppte sich schließlich als irgendjemand und dieser irgendjemand war Ian!

„Oh!",stöhnte ich. „Ian?" Keine Reaktion.

„Ian?",fragte ich erneut, aber diesmal etwas lauter. Nichts.

„Ian!",rief ich nun,denn ich musste dringend aufs Klo. Außerdem hatte ich es nicht gerne, wenn irgendwelchen Typen -wie Ian (und ganz besonders Ian!)- einfach so auf mir lagen. Nun gut. In diesem Fall war es ja nicht Ians Schuld. Trotzdem musste ich jetzt aufs Klo. Ich versuchte mich unter Ian hinauszuwinden. Erfolglos.

„IAN!",kreischte ich.

Ian grunzte einmal und öffnete verschlafen die Augen.

„Was'n los?",fragte er müde.

„Du liegst auf mir",erklärte ich.

„Oh." Seine Augen weiteten sich und er rollte sich so schnell wie möglich von mir runter.

„Danke",sagte ich und rannte förmlich zum Klo.

Als ich wiederkam lag Ian immer noch auf dem Bett. Er hatte einen Zettel in der Hand und las ihn.

„Was ist das?",fragte ich und deutete auf den Zettel. Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett.

„Eine Nachricht",erklärte Ian. „Von Shaw."

„Was?" Ich konnte meine Verblüffung nicht verbergen. Ian gab mir den Zettel.

Hoffe ihr habt schön geschlafen und seit jetzt gut ausgeruht,

denn euer Abenteuer geht weiter.

Den Schatz werdet ihr in Ruhe lassen,

denn er gehört uns.

Wenn nicht...nun ja...

dann wird es eurem kleinen Freund böse ergehen...

Man sieht sich. Vielleicht auch nicht.

Shaw

P.S.:Rylie geht es wahrscheinlich gut...

„Rylie...",keuchte ich. „Oh, Gott!" Ich schlug mir die Hand vor den Mund und schaute entsetzt zu Ian. „WIE KANN ER NUR?!",schrie ich. Ich sprang auf und rannte in die anderen Zimmer, um dort nach Rylie zu suchen, doch er war nicht da. In der Küche saßen Abigail und Ben.

„Was ist los?",fragte Ben. „Geht's dir gut? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Habt ihr Rylie gesehen?",rief ich aufgeregt.

„Ich dachte, er wäre bei euch im Schlafzimmer!"

Oh,Scheiße! Oh,Scheiße!, dachte ich nur.

„Da ist er aber nich-!",kreischte ich, als Ian mich unterbrach. „Shaw hat ihn."  
„Wie?",fragten Ben und Abigail unisono.

Ian reichte ihnen den Zettel. Ich ließ mich erschöpft in einen Stuhl sinken. Shaw hatte meinen Bruder gekidnappt und ich wusste nicht, wie es ihm ging!

„Gott!",hörte ich Abigail nur murmeln.

„Wir müssen unbedingt in diese Miene zurück",meinte Ben. „Di?"

Ich nickte.

Eine Viertelstunde später war ich umgezogen und saß auf dem Bett. Ich atmete tief ein und aus und überlegte, was wir wohl tun könnten, um Rylie zu befreien. Ian rannte im Zimmer hin und her und suchte diverse Sachen zusammen.

Irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr und brach in Tränen aus. Ich schlug mir die Hände vors Gesicht und heulte. Ich hörte, wie Ian aufhörte rumzulaufen. Er setzte sich neben mich aufs Bett und schlang einen Arm um meine Schultern. Ich warf mich an seine Brust und heulte mich aus.

„Schhh...",machte Ian und wiegte mich leicht vor und zurück.

Was tat ich hier eigentlich?! Ich lag in Ians Armen und heulte mich bei ihm aus? Was solls?

Ich befreite mich aus seinen Armen und wischte mir die Augen trocken.

„Geht's wieder?",fragte Ian besorgt.

Ich nickte, als ich erneut in Tränen ausbrach.

„Oh, Di...",hauchte Ian nah an meinem Ohr, als er mich wieder in seine muskulösen Arme schloss. Ich weinte mich komplett bei ihm aus. Er strich mir beruhigend über den Rücken bis es mir schließlich wieder besser ging.

Ich löste mich aus seinen Armen und wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Ich blickte zu Ian.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt zu den anderen gehen",schlug ich vor. Ian nickte und wir standen auf. Wir gingen zu Ben und Abigail, die schon an der Hotelzimmertür standen.

„Di, was ist passiert?",fragte Abigail besorgt als sie mich sah.

„Sie hatte einen kleinen Zusammenbruch",antwortete Ian für mich.

Ich nickte zustimmend. Abi umarmte mich und brachte mich so fast wieder zum heulen,aber ich unterdrückte es.

„OK",brach Ben die Stille. „Los geht's!"

Eine halbe Stunde später standen wir am Eingang der Miene. Ben trat zuerst hinein, dann Abigail, ich und das Schlusslicht bildete Ian. Wir sprangen durch das Loch und folgten den Schienen, wie wir es auch schon beim letzten Mal gemacht hatten.

Als wir uns der Schatzkammer näherten hörten wir plötzlich Stimmen,die aus der Kammer zu kommen schienen.

„Schht!",machte Ben. Wir blieben stehen.

„Lange kann es jedenfalls nicht mehr dauern",hörte ich die Stimme von Michael.

„Und was ist, wenn sie gar nicht kommen?",hörte ich eine andere Stimme, die eindeutig zu Shaw gehörte. „Er scheint ja nicht sonderlich beliebt zu sein."

„Ey!",hörte ich Rylie dazwischen rufen.

„Halt den Mund!",rief Michael. Ein Klatschen erfolgte und ein Schmerzensschrei von Rylie. Ich zuckte zusammen. Ben legte beruhigend seine Hand auf meine Schulter.

„Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?",fragte ich leicht panisch.

„Wir müssen irgendwie da rein",meinte Ben.

„Hat die Kammer keinen zweiten Eingang?",fragte ich aufgeregt. „Dann könnten wir sie von beiden Seiten angreifen."

„Ich-",setzte Ben an,wurde jedoch unterbrochen.

„Schöner Plan. "

Während wir uns im Gang unterhalten hatten, hatte sich Shaw in den Eingang der Kammer begeben und grinste nun breit vor sich hin.

„Wie ich sehe, habt ihr den Weg zu uns gefunden",fuhr Shaw fort und holte eine Knarre aus seinem Hosenbund heraus.

„Di? Bist du das? Hilf mi-", hörte ich Rylie rufen, worauf ein erneutes Klatschen folgte und Rylie vor Schmerzen aufschrie.

„Nein!",knurrte ich mir knirschenden Zähnen. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, wie sie meinen Bruder weiterhin misshandelten.

Ich fackelte nicht lange und wollte mich an Shaw vorbei zu Rylie durchdrängen, doch Shaw hielt mich fest. Ich biss ihm in die Hand und rannte einfach weiter. Ich hörte einen Schuss, der nur wenige Millimeter neben meinem Fuß im Boden einschlug.

„Di-",hörte ich Ian hinter mir keuchen.

Ich blieb nicht stehen, sondern stürzte mich blindlings auf Michaels,der vor einem antiken Stuhl stand,auf dem Rylie gefesselt war, und mich jetzt überrascht anstarrte.

Wahrscheinlich konnte er einfach nicht glauben, dass jemand wie ich mich auf ihn stürzte.

Ein weitere Schuss fiel und streifte meinen rechten Arm. Ich spürte es kaum, so sehr war ich auf Michael fixiert.

„Argh!",hörte ich Shaw, als die anderen ihn überwältigten.

Ich warf mich auf Michael ,riss ihn von den Füßen und wir landeten auf dem Boden.

„Du-mieses-Schwein!",rief ich und schlug ihn mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Er griff sich überrascht an die Nase, doch er war schneller. Er hielt mein Handgelenk und mit seiner anderen Hand umschlang er mein anderes Handgelenk,sodass ich mich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

„Na, na, na ,na!",sagte Michael, als wie wenn ich ein kleines Kind wäre, dass etwas falsch gemacht hatte.

Ich starrte hasserfüllt auf ihn nieder.

Er sprang auf und zog mich dabei ebenfalls auf die Füße. Er drehte mich nun, sodass ich mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, den einen Arm hatte er eng um meinen Bauch geschlungen und drückte mich so fest an sich; mit der anderen Hand hielt er mir ein Messer an den Hals.

Rylie keuchte, ich schluckte.

„Lasst Shaw los!", sagte Michael seelenruhig.

„Michael...",flüsterte ich und Panik stieg in mir hoch.

„Sei still!",flüsterte dieser.

Ian, der Shaw im Schwitzkasten hatte und diesem eine Pistole an den Kopf hielt, zögerte. „Michael, mach keinen Scheiß..."

„Ian! Lass Shaw los!"

Ian ließ Shaw widerwillig los und dieser stolperte zu Michael und mir.

„Jetzt lass Diana los!",rief Ian.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne",entgegnete Michael, als ich zum zweiten Mal in zwei Tagen das Bewusstsein verlor...


	4. Chapter 4

Ich öffnete die Augen. Dunkelheit umgab mich. Ich war auf einem Stuhl gefesselt und mein Kopf tat furchtbar weh. Das einzige Licht, das die Kammer erhellte, kam durch den Spalt unter der Tür, von wo aus ich Schritte sehen konnte

„So war das nicht abgemacht!",rief jemand, dessen Stimme ich in meiner leichten Benebelheit ich nicht eindeutig erkennen konnte.

„So war **was** nicht abgemacht, Ian?" Das war eindeutig Michael.

Moment mal! Hatte er gerade Ian gesagt? Waren die anderen auch hier oder steckte Ian etwa mit Michael und Shaw unter einer Decke?!  
„Das hier!",rief Ian. „Es war nicht abgemacht, dass ihr irgendjemanden außer Rylie mitnehmen würdet!"

„Aber Rylie ist doch gar nicht hier?"

„Ja, aber dafür sitzt Di jetzt nebenan!"

„Di...wie süß. Jetzt nennst du sie schon bei ihrem Spitznamen",mischte sich eine dritte Person ein, die zweifelsohne Shaw war.

Ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich gerade gehört hatte. Ian arbeitete mit dem Feind und er hatte uns die ganze Zeit nur etwas vorgemacht! Warum bloß? Warum tat er das? Warum tat er **mir** das an?

„Halt den Mund, Shaw!",rief Ian. „Ihr habt ihr nichts getan, oder?",fragte er mit einem Hauch Besorgnis in seiner Stimme.

„Geh doch gucken", meinte Michael nur. Schritte näherten sich der Tür und Ian öffnete sie.

Ich blinzelte gegen das Licht. Ian schloss die Tür wieder, ging zum Fenster und öffnete die alten zerfetzen Vorhänge, sodass weißes Mondlicht hinein scheinen konnte.

Es war Nacht? Wie lange war ich den bewusstlos gewesen? Als wir die Miene betreten hatten war es Nachmittag gewesen, aber lange vor der Dämmerung.

Ian trat zu mir und öffnete die Fesseln an meinem Handgelenk.

„Bist du OK?",fragte er.

„Ian- ja- aber- wie-WARUM ARBEITEST DU MIT MICHAEL UND SHAW ZUSAMMEN?!?!"

„Es tut mir Leid, Diana."

„Wieso?",fragte ich leise zu Ian, der vor mir auf dem Boden hockte. Eine Träne entwischte meinem Auge und glitt langsam meine Wange hinunter. Ian wollte sie wegwischen, doch ich wandte mich von ihm weg. Er stand wieder auf.

„Es tut mir Leid",wiederholte Ian mit erstickter Stimme. „Es tut mir so unendlich Leid! Ich wollte nicht, dass das alles passiert! Ich wollte nicht,dass DU da mit reingezogen wirst. Nicht so!" Eine weitere Träne fand den Weg meine Wange hinunter. Ian blickte mich traurig an. So hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Er sah so aus, als würde er jeden Moment ebenfalls losheulen. Er blickte zu Boden und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. Er blickte wieder zu mir.

„Steh auf",sagte er leise und blickte gehetzt zur Tür.

„Was?" Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihn richtig verstanden hatte.

„Steh auf!",wiederholte Ian.

Ich blickte ihn verwirrt an, tat jedoch, wie von mir verlangt wurde.

Ian ging rüber zum Fenster und bedeutete mir zu ihm zu kommen.

„Du musst hier verschwinden!"",flüsterte er. „Ich weiß nicht, was sie mit dir vorhaben, aber du musst hier weg!" Ich hatte Ian noch nie so ernst erlebt.

„Geh!",sagte er und deutete auf das Fenster.

„Ian?",hörte ich Michael im Nebenraum. „Was machst du solange da drin?"Seine Schritte näherten sich der Tür.

„Verschwinde!",sagte Ian mit Nachdruck.

„Aber-du-" Was würde bloß aus Ian werden, wenn die rausfanden, dass ich weg war?

Ian unterbrach mich einfach, indem er mich küsste. Er hob mich hoch und setzte mich auf die Fensterbank.

Ich sah ihn gestört an.

„Geh!",rief Ian nun.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ich sprang aus dem Fenster.

„Was hast du GETAN?", hörte ich Michael schreien.  
„Mike-",begann Ian, wurde jedoch durch irgendetwas abgeschnitten. Ich hörte ein Stöhnen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Michael Ian gerade geschlagen oder so.

Ich zögerte nicht mehr und rannte um mein Leben. Ein Schuss ertönte und traf ein Auto neben mir.

Ich wandte mich um und und sah Shaw am Fenster stehen.

Ich rannte nach rechts und verschwand zwischen zwei Häusern...


	5. Chapter 5

Ich hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wo ich war. Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob ich überhaupt noch in Kapstadt war!

Ich schaute auf meine Uhr. Es war 2 Uhr- und ich lief durch irgendwelche Straßen in irgendeiner Stadt.

Plötzlich entdeckte ich etwas. Einen Brunnen. Einen antiken Brunnen, den schon einmal gesehen hatte. Und zwar,als wir vom Flughafen zum Hotel gefahren waren. Also konnte das Hotel nicht so weit von hier sein!

Ich ging in die Richtung, in der ich das Hotel vermutete,als ich plötzlich schnelle Schritte aus einer kleinen Gasse hinter mir hörte.

Ich wollte gerade die Beine in die Hand nehmen, als ich sah, dass es Ian war.

Seine Haare hingen wild durcheinander und er hielt sich den Bauch. Als er in das Licht einer Straßenlaterne trat, sah ich, was Michael und Shaw mit ihm angestellt hatten. Seine Lippen waren aufgeplatzt, er hatte ein blaues Auge und über seinem anderen Auge blutete er auch.

„Oh, Ian!",rief ich und lief auf ihn zu. Ich musste ihn stützen, damit er nicht hinfiel.

„Was haben die bloß mit dir gemacht?!" Ich schleppte Ian noch bis am Brunnen vorbei, dann brach er zusammen.

„Oh, Gott, Ian!" Ich war verzweifelt. „Wir müssen dich ins Hotel bringen. Komm, steh auf! Es ist nicht mehr weit!"

„Ich kann nicht mehr!",keuchte Ian.

„Du musst!", rief ich, als ich plötzlich von hinten überwältigt wurde.

Michael stellte sich vor mich, während ich nur vermuten konnte, dass Shaw mich gerade fesselte.

„Na da ist ja unsere kleine Ausreißerin!",kam von Michael.

Ich blickte zu Ian. Dieser rappelte sich auf und wankte noch ein bisschen hin und her. Ihm schien es scheinbar wieder gut zu gehen. Ich starrte ihn hasserfüllt an.

„Es tut mir Leid",sagte er und klang dabei auch so, als würde es ihm wirklich Leid tun.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht genug,Ian", flüsterte ich.

„Oh... die erste Beziehungkrise",meinte Michael sarkastisch. Ich spuckte ihm ins Gesicht. Er schlug mich.

„MICHAEL!",schrie Ian. Ich hatte ihn noch nie so laut gehört. Die beiden funkelten sich wütend an.

Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, um mich aus Shaws Griff zu befreien und loszurennen.

Jedoch kam ich leider nur bis zur nächsten Straßenecke, wo mich Shaw einholte, auf den Boden warf und mich dann wieder zu Ian und Michael zurückbrachte.

Ich zitterte. Mir war schwindelig und schlecht und ich hatte Angst. Darüber hinaus war mir kalt.

Michael, Shaw und Ian brachten mich zu dem alten Haus zurück, in dem sie mich schon einige Stunden zuvor festgehalten hatten.

„Warum tut ihr das?",fragte ich verzweifelt, als man mich wieder an den Stuhl fesselte.

Ian verließ schweigend den Raum.

„Weil wir den Schatz haben wollen",antwortete Michael kalt.

„Und wofür braucht ihr mich dann?"

„Als Geisel. Wir wissen nur noch nicht, wie viel wir für dich verlangen sollen. Aber der Schatz wäre durchaus ein hübsches Lösegeld."

Ich blickte traurig zu Boden. Ian hatte uns hintergangen und das, wonach wir so hart gesucht hatten, würde uns einfach weggenommen. Mir war zum heulen zumute.

„Du bleibst hier!", instruierte Michael Shaw, der bisweilen nur still in einer Ecke gestanden hatte. „Und sorg dafür, dass sie nicht wieder abhaut!" Shaw nickte und Michael verließ den Raum.

Shaw nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich gegenüber von mir hin.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du noch lebst?", fragte ich nach einer Weile gegenseitigen stummen Anstarrens.

„Das wüsstest du wohl gerne",antwortete Shaw gehässig.

„Oh, ja. Sehr gerne", meinte ich und beugte mich ein Stück vor.

Shaw zögerte. „Wie du weißt, bin ich damals die Treppe runtergefallen." Ich nickte. „Ja, und da unten war dann ein unterirdischer See, es klingt merkwürdig, entspricht aber nur der Wahrheit. Auf jeden Fall bin ich dann in den See gefallen. Ansonsten wäre ich wahrscheinlich sofort zermatscht worden. Ungefähr eine Woche später kam Michael dann und hat mich halb verhungert dort gefunden und rausgeholt." Er machte eine Pause. „Und dann haben wir von dem Schatz gehört."  
„Wie?"

„In der Zeitung. Da war dieser Artikel über die Miene, wo angeblich vor Jahren ein Hohlraum entdeckt wurde, aber die Regierung hatte weitere Untersuchungen verbieten lassen und dann war es hier in Kapstadt vor kurzem zu erneuten Versuchen gekommen die Arbeiten fortzusetzen. Ich glaube, ihr seid durch den gleichen Artikel aufmerksam geworden."

Ich nickte. „Kann sein. Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ben hat mit dieser ganzen Schatzsache angefangen."

Shaw nickte.

„Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum du das alles hier machst. Ich meine, diese ganze Scheiße mit Michael und ich jetzt hier an einen Stuhl gefesselt...Was erhoffst du dir davon?"

Shaw zögerte einen Moment.

„Weißt du, Diana, Michael bezahlt mich gut. Außerdem bekomme ich einen nicht gerade kleinen Teil vom Schatz ab." Er grinste hämisch.

„Und wie hängt Ian hier mit drin?"

„Tja, nachdem Michael rausgefunden hatte, dass Ben Lösegeld bezahlen würde, hat er Ian einen kleinen Besuch im Knast abgestattet. Natürlich wusste er schon von dem Schatz und hatte auch schon eine Plan ausgearbeitet, wie wir euch überlisten können. Dann musste nur noch Ian zustimmen, was allerdings kein großes Problem darstellte..." Schweigen folgte.

„Moment mal..." Mir war gerade etwas aufgefallen. „Aber woher wusstet ihr denn überhaupt, dass Ben das Lösegeld für Ian bezahlen würde? Er hatte niemanden außer uns davon erzählt...!"

„Nun ja...", meinte Shaw. „Wir haben da so unsere Leute."

„Wer?"  
„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen."

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich darf es dir nicht sagen."  
„WER?"

„Ich darf es dir nicht sagen",wiederholte Shaw ruhig.

Ich schlug die Augen nieder und schüttelte den Kopf. Solche dummen Arschlöcher!

„Und was habt ihr nun mit mir vor?", fragte ich nach einer Weile und gähnte.

„Du bist unsere Geisel. Deine Freunde werden uns den Schatz geben und wir werden deinen Freunden dich geben"

„Und dann passiert das gleiche, wie beim letzte Mal, oder wie? Ich wette, auch wenn ihr habt, was ihr haben wollt, werdet ihr mich trotzdem mit euch rumschleppen."

Shaw antwortete nicht.

„Allerdings verstehe ich immer noch nicht so ganz, warum du das hier machst. Du sagst, du machst es wegen des Geldes, aber wir kennen uns schon länger, Shaw, und du bist keiner von diesen geldgierigen Dummköpfen, die nur Geld im Kopf haben. Warum machst du das hier, Shaw?"

Shaw blickte zu Boden und spielte an der Kanone, die er schon die ganze Zeit über in seiner Hand hielt.

„Warum?",fragte ich erneut.

„Ach, halt den Mund!", rief Shaw. Ich hatte scheinbar seinen wunden Punkt getroffen. Er sprang auf und lief aus dem Zimmer. Er knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Einige Minuten war ich alleine. Ich lauschte den Stimmen der Männer, die sich im Nebenraum stritten und fing an zu dösen.

Ich war gerade dabei richtig einzuschlafen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Ian reinkam. Er schloss die Tür wieder. Ich stöhnte auf.

„Ich war fast eingeschlafen, Ian!", sagte ich müde und vorwurfsvoll zugleich.

„Sorry!", meinte Ian nur und trat zu mir.

Er befreite mich aus meinen Fesseln, hockte sich vor mir auf den Boden und blickte mir fest in die Augen.

„Diana, es tut mir Leid. Das musst du mir glauben. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, was ich dir angetan habe!" Ian strich mir über meine Wangen. „Ich liebe dich, Diana, und ich hätte es niemals soweit kommen lassen dürfen!" Er küsste mich.

„Was wird nun passieren, Ian?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Diana, ich weiß es ehrlich nicht!" Er küsste mich erneut.

Ich fuhr mit meiner Hand über Ians Hals. „Ich habe Angst", flüsterte ich.

„Du musst keine Angst haben",flüsterte Ian zurück und strich mir über meine Haare. „Warte bis die anderen schlafen." Ian stand wieder auf. „Ich werde schon einen Weg finden dich hier herauszuholen."

Ian verließ das Zimmer.


	6. Chapter 6

Irgendjemand rüttelte an meiner Schulter. Ich öffnete verschlafen die Augen und erblickte Ians Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter vor meinem.

„Komm!",flüsterte er und half mir auf die Beine. „Michael und Shaw schlafen. Wir müssen dich hier rausbringen!"

„Und was ist mit dir?"

„Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen!"

„Mach ich aber. Ich meine, hast du dir mal im Spiegel angeschaut, was Shaw vorhin mit dir angerichtet hat?"

„Ja, das habe ich. Aber wenn ich die gleichen Schmerzen noch einmal in Kauf nehmen muss, um dich hier rauszubekommen, dann werde ich das tun!"

„Oh...Ian..."

Wir küssten uns.

„Und jetzt sei leise."

Er nahm meine Hand und führte mich in das Nebenzimmer. Shaw und Michael lagen auf einer alten und zerrissenen Couch und schnarchten. Auf Shaws Schoss lag seine Knarre.

Ian zog mich an meiner Hand die Wand entlang und durch die Tür in den Flur.

Er öffnete die Eigangstür.

„Geh!",flüsterte er eindringlich und schob mich durch die Tür.

„Ich-ich kann nicht ohne dich gehen, Ian!"

„Du musst!"

„Nein, bitte! Warum kannst du denn nicht mitkommen?"

„Wenn Michael und Shaw merken, dass du verschwunden bist, werden sie schon sehr wütend sein, aber wenn sie sehen, dass ich mit dir gegangen bin, dann würden sie eine unerbittliche Jagd nach uns starten und erst aufhören, wenn wir tot sind..."

„Ok...", sagte ich traurig und blickte zu Boden. Ich war den Tränen nahe.

Ian berührte sanft mein Kinn. Ich blickte auf. Seine Augen zeugten ebenfalls von Trauer.

Er küsste mich leidenschaftlich.

„Jetzt geh!"

Widerwillig ließ ich ich seine Hand los.

„Ich liebe dich!",hauchte ich.

„Und ich liebe dich!"

Dann rannte ich los, ohne mich noch einmal umzudrehen.


End file.
